dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakashi
Kakashi appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. Backstory Kakashi Hatake is introduced as the leader in charge of Team 7, a new ninja team team including Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. He first appears as a weak-looking character as he tends to lose track of time when he is there, and is frequently late to his appointments as a result. However, when testing his students, Kakashi reveals himself as a strong opponent to the point he fights while reading''Make Out'' (イチャイチャ Icha Icha) series of erotic novels. Kakashi is revealed to be very famous in the Naruto ''world, earning him the moinker "Kakashi of the Sharingan" (写輪眼のカカシ''Sharingan no Kakashi) for possessing the Sharingan, gaining it from a member of the Uchiha clan he was friends with. It grants him the ability to mimic the movements and jutsu of others. Although most of Kakashi's abilities were acquired with his Sharingan, he also invented the Chidori and its Lightning Blade variation, a collection of lightning chakra in one's hand that uses the Sharingan's visual ability to lock onto a target. When first forming Team 7, Kakashi does not turn them into his students until instilling in them the concept of teamwork even if they have to break the rules he gave them. Kakashi continues to further this philosophy for the duration of upon Sasuke Uchiha but is unable to get through to him before the latter's defection from Konoha. Kakashi also reluctantly participates in various kinds of challenges by his childhood friend Might Guy who considers Kakashi his rival. Kakashi's background is explored Kakashi Gaiden, a six chapter series that divides the gap between Part I and II of the manga. Following his father's suicide Kakashi adopted the philosophy that the success of a mission must always come first rather than comrades in contrast to his father. Kakashi is assigned by his teacher, Minato Namikaze, to lead a mission that would turn the current war in Konoha's favor. When his teammate, Rin Nohara, is captured by enemy ninja, his other teammate, Obito Uchiha, convinces him to rescue her despite the mission's ending. After finding Rin, an enemy-induced cave-in crushed Obito's right half. With his dying wish and the possibility of enemy reinforcements, Obito has Rin implant his newly acquired Sharingan into Kakashi's damaged eye socket as a parting gift. His new eye in place, Kakashi flees with Rin as the cave collapsed, eventually completing their mission. Shortly after this event, Kakashi has to rescue Rin again who is kidnapped by Kirigakure; however, he learns that the Kiri has made Rin as the host of the Three Tails, Isobu. Rin requests Kakashi to kill her so she may not used by the Hidden Mist ninja as part of a Trojan Horse scheme against Konoha, but Kakashi is reluctant. She eventually forces herself on the way of Kakashi's Lightning Blade that he originally directed at the pursuing Hidden Mist ninja, killing her. An anime exclusive flashback arc in Naruto Shippuden covered Kakashi coping with what he endured during the war as he became an ANBU operative during Minato's time as Hokage and influenced Yamato into becoming a member of the ANBU as well. Once relieved of duty in the ANBU, Kakashi becomes an instructor prior to the events of part I. Two-and-a-half years later in Part II, Kakashi reforms Team 7. During the gap in time, Kakashi hone the Mangekyo Sharingan that he gained from result of Rin's death to master the Kamui ability that allows him to send any targeted object to another dimension. Because his students are now capable of taking care of themselves, Kakashi takes a more active role in the battles that go on during the series, particularly those with the criminal organization Akatsuki. When the Akatsuki leader, Pain, invades Konoha, Kakashi engages him in battle but he dies as a result of forcing all his energy. However, after his confrontation with Naruto, Pain decides to use all of his remaining power to revive all those killed in the battle at Konoha, including Kakashi. Following a brief encounter with Tobi, the Akatsuki's true leader, Kakashi becomes one of the generals to participate in the war against Tobi's army. As Naruto and Bee continue to battle against Tobi and his forces, Kakashi and Might Guy arrive to join the fight Tobi. During the encounter, Kakashi learns that Tobi is Obito, who in fact had survived his apparent death and had committed horrible deeds since Rin's death to destroy the world order that allowed their friend's demise to occur. Despite the guilt for what Obito has become, Kakashi is encouraged by Naruto to continue fighting for their loved ones as he takes Obito into the dimension linked to their Sharingan during the war's climax to settle things. However, the fight ended with Kakashi stabbed by a remorseless Obito and left for dead. Although Obito renounces the Eye of the Moon plan after being defeated, Kakashi attempts to kill him until being stopped by the reanimated Minato. When Obito officially declares his intention to save Naruto, Kakashi helps him by using their kamui together to bring Naruto and Sakura to the other dimension so the former can be saved. Bringing Naruto back to their reality, Kakashi watches him and Sasuke overwhelm Madara before finding his sharingan ripped out of him by the older Uchiha to reach its original owner. After Naruto uses his new power to restore his original eye, Kakashi remains by the sidelines as his students prepare to settle things with Madara.[1] Gameplay Kakashi has a wide breadth of unpredictability. This means he has moves that can put a foe in extrmely disadvantageous situations while leaving himself safe from harm. His Raikiri and Doton: Inner Decapitation are great tools to pop your foe back up for a reset. However, you must be very careful when performing these attacks, as they are very unsafe if guarded. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Kakashi's Raikiri has become more of a dominant tool, especially since he can cancel into Lightning Blade much easier. However, one of his more potent tools, Pakkun, has been weakened in that it disappears any time Kakashi is hit. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Kakashi can now wall jump *Raikiri hitbox increased *Window to cancel Raikiri into Lightning Blade is much larger *Pakkun disappears if Kakashi is hit *Mangekyou Sharingan hitbox increased *Suiton: Great Waterfall mashable for additional damage Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor stats Theme song Kakashi's theme is actually Akuma's boss theme from Street Fighter x Tekken (I chose this theme because I thought it would suit him) Attack Overview Kakashi/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Hero Category:Naruto Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Anime